Culter35
Before Youtube Before ANTONY joined Youtube. He was interested in making stories and comics. While in 6th grade in early 2007, He and his friends were playing Club Penguin. And every Friday they have hidden things in the game. And Anthony would go online and type in what Club Penguin item he wanted to find and one of the results that came up under the cheats was Youtube. The Clank35 Era (Late 2007 - Early 2008) According to his Youtube Story, He uploaded videos of him playing Guitar Hero. Which to some people they called him hatred. So he decided to create a new account for skits. Which is Culter35. most of the videos are currently audio-swapped due to copyright. Same happened on his cpclank35 account. The Culter35 Era (2008 - 2009, 2011-present) Anthony created his account culter35 in replacement of clank35. As revealed in the first Culter Conference, When he was creating his Youtube. Christopher was playing Guitar Hero and then Anthony got the name from the song "Cult Of Person". Anthony uploaded videos with a camera (Which is unknown) and his dad's computer (Since at that time his computer was slow.) He made videos like The Ghost, How to do Kung Fu, and Food Battle 2008 (parody), Unfourtanly he uploaded Guitar Hero videos as he forgot about copyright and then all the videos were deleted. But he continued his account that led to the begining of Pablo Sanchez where Pablo was the protagonist. And Fabrizo was the deuteragonist. The series ended in June of 2010. In the summer of 2009 he also created a series with Matt "That Guy". Due to Anthony switching channels, the That Guy series ended with That Guy 9. Then he decided to switch back to culter35 and he continues making videos to this. Currently the old videos were deleted or private due to embarresment and copyright. The C35Production Era (2009) Anthony got the name C35Production from a user with the name Beefmuffinhippo. He planned to switch to that account. Although nothing really happended in this era, He uploaded videos such as The NOT SO Easy Button, The Unwelcome Intruder and most likely Hilter Died in my Closet!?. On November of 2009, The account was hacked and lost forever. The CulterProductions Era (2009 - 2011) Imedditly after C35Production was hacked, Anthony quickly made the CulterProductions account and refriended many of his old friends. Now Anthony told everyone what happended on culter35 (Which is now removed.) They resubscribed to him and he stopped making videos on culter35 from March 2010 - June 2010 and June 2010 - August 2011.) In a Q&A, Anthony said when he uploaded That Guy 9 he started uploading on culter35 and gaved up CulterProductions. So he doesen't make videos on CulterProductions anymore thanks to That Guy. Copyright Claims Again! In January of 2015, Anthony's most popular video ARIANA GRANDE & JUSTIN BIEBER KISS ON TOUR!? THEN BREAKS UP WITH JAI BROOKS?! was removed due to inappropriate content. The video had over '800,000 views. '''And the violation strike would not expire until July. During those months, Anthony had to make videos under 15 minutes, Which is the Youtube time limit if the Youtube account wasn't verified or if it had one or two copyright strikes. ' ''' He was not given a chance to appeal this video strike, even though he is a YouTube Partner. On February 13, 2015, He decided to make a video based on the incident. The picture on the right -> is from the video. Monthly Vlogs In November of 2015, Anthony began to upload monthly vlogs as well as an update on how many subscribers they are gaining. The vlogs continued on until the summer of 2016, when Anthony got tired of making the vlogs.